


Office Romp

by Elysian Seductress (New_Elysia)



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Office Sex, Sex, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/Elysian%20Seductress
Summary: a short romp between D'Ablo and his Assistant.





	

Jasik let out a breathy gasp as D’Ablo pinned him against the edge of the large desk in the council president’s office. The sandy haired vampire gripped the edge of the desk as D’Ablo leaned against him.

The thief panted as the president’s lips kissed along his neck and chin, D’Ablo’s hands focusing on exploring the thief’s clothed form.

The vampire in black pressed his groin against Jasik’s rear. The thief could feel the hard bulge beneath the president’s slacks.

Emerald eyes looked back at D’Ablo, half lidded with lust and desire. D’Ablo smirked and his hands moved around to the front of Jasik’s body. The older vampire quickly went to work undoing the thief’s belt. Once that was done, he then moved to unbutton and unzip Jasik’s pants.

The sandy haired vampire moved one of his hands to help assist D’Ablo with the task. Jasik was just as anxious and desperate for release as D’Ablo was.

As the thief’s pants hit the floor, D’Ablo returned to kissing Jasik’s neck. The younger vampire let out a high pitched squeak when D’Ablo bit down gently on his ear and then gave it a gentle tug.

Jasik moved his hips against D’Ablo’s with impatience as the council president hooked his thumbs into the waist band of Jasik’s boxers. The president then pulled them down, exposing more of the younger vampire’s body.

D’Ablo led his fingertips back up Jasik’s thighs, up to his erection. The steel eyed vampire gave it a few quick pumps as he unzipped his own pants.

D’Ablo gently rested both his hands on Jasik’s waist, the council president kissed Jasik’s neck one more time before he thrust his hips forward, penetrating the sandy haired vampire.

Jasik couldn’t contain the sounds of ecstasy that came from his mouth as D’Ablo pounded into him.

The council president smirked when the thief closed his eyes and moaned softly. His body welcoming the older vampire’s cock as it moved inside of him.

D’Ablo’s thrusts were hard and fast as his grip on Jasik’s hips tightened. D’Ablo let out a long groan as Jasik began moving his hips in time with his thrusts.

Jasik struggled to contain the moans and cries of pleasure with every powerful thrust. It was pure bliss, the way D’Ablo pounded into him.

The younger vampire’s arms grew tired and the thief was now laying across the desk. Paperwork and other miscellaneous objects fell from the desk as Jasik’s hand’s searched for a perch.

D’Ablo leaned down, one arm wrapping around his lover’s abdomen, the other focusing on stroking Jasik’s own throbbing member.

The vampire’s actuations proved to be to much as Jasik tilted his head back, his seed spilling onto D’Ablo’s hand and the floor beneath him.

As Jasik’s insides constricted around him, D’Ablo pulled out. The president’s own essence spilling on Jasik’s back.

Neither vampire moved for a moment as they both caught their breaths. As D’Ablo moved back and be cleaning himself up, Jasik straightened up on shaking legs and looked at the vampire in black.

After a moment, Jasik pulled his own pants up. His belt buckle clinked softly as he tightened it.

When the thief was done, he looked up, his eyes meeting D’Ablo’s. the president leaned down and took Jasik’s lips in a brief kiss. One that the thief leaned eagerly into.

When they pulled apart, Jasik slowly made his way over to one of the leather chairs as D’Ablo took to picking up and organizing the knocked over paper work.


End file.
